Letters from Nowhere
by princessoferynlasagalen91
Summary: Bobby was just about to label his former bestfriend as a traitor when he recieves a letter from said bestfriend. This letter would change his life for better or worse it all depends on him. Eventual PyroIceman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did, then John and Bobby would be together and Rogue wouldn't even exist

This first chapter is my attempt at how Pyro's life was like before X-men.

* * *

Hey Bobby,

Let me tell you a story about a boy. This little boy recieved his mutant powers when he was five. After a little accident in which he almost killed his little brother, his mother took his little brother and left. That left him with an older brother and an abusive father. He and his brother ran away after one rather heavy beating. They were then bounced from foster home to foster home- but they always made sure to stay together. Finally they were separated when these scientists came and took his older brother away. They experimented on the boy's older brother. He eventually died during his time in captivity.

The little boy, however, ended in up juvie for trying to break into the labs and find his older brother. During his time in juvie, he met a much older boy. He thought of this boy as another older brother because he always protected him from the other boys in juvie. This older boy promised that he'd be waiting for this little boy after he got out- they would get away and find somewhere safe together. When the little boy got out of juvie, he tried to find his 'older brother'. He never found him.

After being on the streets for months, he was found by a professor in a school. This professor promised he'd be safe wherever he was going to go. When he got to this school, he was kept safe and well taken care of. In that school, he even met up with the boy he'd met in juvie. Except this boy didn't even know about him anymore. He'd completely forgotten about him.

So the little boy moved on. He met his first ever best friend in that school. They did everything together and even finished each other's sentences. They didn't need to be a telekenesis to read each other's minds. But that all changed too, when a girl came into the picture. This girl started going out with the boy's best friend. Everyday the boy would have to watch his best friend flirt and hang out with this girl and completely ignore his presence in the room. They used to hang out on the weekends and they used to do their homework together. Now, the boy could only see his best friend in the hallways between classes. And still then, he was with his girlfriend.

That little boy was me, Bobby. And if you're ever wondering why I left the school, this is exactly why. I was sick of being left behind- of being alone. I didn't want to have to tackle this world alone again, time after time, I feel like I'm loosing my friend. And I know that eventually it's going to happen because you care so much about her.

You're probably tearing this up by now because I'm labled the traitor now. But Bobby, I never want to have to fight you. You're my best friend and I just had to get away from it all. Magneto would probably see this as a failure on my part, but if I ever saw you on the battlefield, I'd rather you turn me into a popsicle then have to fight you. You know it really sucks that you're not with me because whenever I'm setting anything on fire, you're not there to put it out. It sucked how you'd be raining on my parade all the time, but it only showed something to me. You'd make a great X-men one day, Bobby.

Yours til the fire burns out,

Johnny

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did then Rogue and Bobby would've never happened and John and Bobby would be madly in love.

Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing! I love you guys!

* * *

Bobby sighed as he knocked on his headmaster's door and waited for the permission to enter. He clutched John's letter in his fist and thought about what he would say to the professor.

"Enter."

Bobby pushed the wooden door open and was greeted by the Professor's warm smile,"Is there something I could help you with,Bobby?"

The blonde-haired mutant knew the professor knew why he was here, but he replied regardless. "John sent me a letter a couple of days ago."

He handed the letter over and waited for the other mutant's reaction.

"You want to find him." It was more of a statement than a question, but Bobby answered anyway.

"Yeah."

The Professor smiled before talking,"Why are you telling me this then? You simply could've taken one of Scott's cars and drove for miles before anyone would've noticed you were gone."

"I don't know where he is and you're the only one who can find him." Bobby replied. "Besides, I know you wouldn't stop me. If you knew John left because of Rogue and I and not because he really believed in Magneto's views, you'd want him back too."

"You are smarter than most people take you for, Bobby."

* * *

Three hours later, Bobby found himself sitting in the passenger seat of one of Scott's cars- with Logan driving.

"Why would you go after the kid?"

Bobby turned in his seat to face the older mutant,"Because he's my best friend." He paused to think before replying again,"If Dr.Grey left because of some stupid reason, would you go after her?"

The other mutant didn't reply to the question, but chose to ask another one,"Do you two have some kind of sordid love affair or something?"

The ice mutant shook his head,"No, he's just my best friend. And I think its mostly my fault that he left."

"What did his letter say?" Logan asked, curiousity evident on his face.

"He just told me some things that I wish he'd told me before he left, things that would've been so easy to fix if only he had told me." Bobby replied, sighing as he let another wave of guilt pass through him. "He wouldn't have left if I..."

"If you what?"

Bobby took a moment before answering,"If I hadn't ditched my best friend for my girlfriend."

Logan immediately stopped the car right in the middle of the road when he heard Bobby's response. "That little punk blamed all this on Marie?"

"He didn't blame anyone but himself." Bobby answered. "He sounded like he was kind of expecting me to ditch him or something. He was telling me about his mom leaving him with his drunk father and how he and his older brother ran away. His brother died in a mutant testing lab and he was sent to juvie. John said something about a boy that he met in juvie that kind of acted like his older brother, but that kid ditched him too after he got out."

"That's messed up." Logan offered, stepping on the gas and starting to drive again.

"He said that the kid was at the institute but he didn't even remember him." Bobby said, glancing towards the other mutant to see his reaction.

"I don't even think any of the kids back at the institute ever went to juvie." Logan said, mentally thinking about every kid in the institute that was even qualified to do to jail.

"I know, the professor checked. The only one that even had some kind of prison record was you." Bobby said. "And you even went to juvie the same time John went."

"No..."

"That's why the professor wanted you to come with me. You never noticed John was alive. You never even said much to him unless you were cursing him out for burning something." Bobby explained. "Didn't you notice the way he went crazy when the cops shot you back at my house? I know he said it was because he felt threatened, but I think it's because he was so upset that his 'older brother' was just killed. I mean, his real older brother was killed during a mutant testing. You were kind of like the only family he had left."

"That can't even be true! I would remember if I went to juvie." Logan argued, completely unconvinced.

"I'm thinking that you really wanted to wait for John, but they captured you to experiment on you." Bobby said, ignoring the other mutant's unconvinced reaction.

"Let's just say that I _was_ this kid's 'older brother'. Why didn't he say anything to me all that time at the institute?" Logan said, hands gripping the wheel tightly.

Bobby looked at the other mutant as if he was stupid.

"Because you were too busy cursing him out everytime he approached you? Because he was so hurt that you didn't even acknowledge him that he just gave up?"

The older mutant took a moment before answering,"You think that could've been another reason why he left?"

"I'm almost sure it's one of the main reasons. He probably felt like everyone abandoned him. He had nothing to make him stay at the institute anymore, so he left."

* * *

When the two pulled up in front of a large brownstone building, the two was amazed at the size.

"The kid lives here?" Logan asked, eyes widening a bit.

"The Brotherhood lives here." Bobby corrected as he opened the door. He took a deep breath before running up to the door and knocking gently. He could hear the other mutant following him moments later.

When no one answered the door, Bobby knocked again. This time, a dark-haired boy opened the door and eyed the two.

"Can I help you?"

"Is John here?" Bobby asked, mentally processing the appearance of the other boy. Logan was standing behind him, sniffing the air.

"Pyro?"

"Yeah." Bobby answered with a slight nod.

The other boy seemed to think for a moment before slamming the door.

Moments later he returned, an envelope in hand.

"Pyro left this letter. He said if this blonde, preppy kid came looking for him, then I was to give this to him."

The brown-haired boy handed the letter over and made to slam the door again.

"Wait!" Bobby called out. "When did he leave?"

The other boy shrugged before answering,"Maybe two or three days ago. You from his old school?"

Bobby nodded. "He's my best friend."

"Didn't know he had a best friend, he was alone all the time. You know, no one really wanted to get close enough anyway. He's a class 4 pyro. That's deadly."

Bobby nodded again and thanked the other boy. When the door was slammed again in his face, he turned around to face Logan.

"It took us two days to get here! God, if I had went after him a week earlier I would've made it!" Bobby yelled as he walked to the car.

"We going back?"

"Yeah."

As Wolverine started the car and backed out of the driveway, Bobby pealed off the tape on the envelope and started to the read the letter.

_Dear Bobby, _

_If you're reading this than it means you really did come after me. I'm actually kind of surprised you made it this far. I thought you would've simply torn up my previous letter. But I know that if I knew you had came for me, I would be a very happy man. I'm just sorry that I'm not here to see you. _

_I knew there was some small chance that you'd come to bring me back to the institute, so I decided to leave. I'm not running from you- but I'm starting to wonder where I really belong. Back at the institute, the only friend I had was you. I never belonged in a place like that. And now at the Brotherhood, I realize I don't belong here too. No one talks to me and some of the other mutants are actually afraid I'll set them on fire. At first, I really thought that following Magneto would set me free. I couldn't take all the rules back at the institute. But here, it's not so much better. I'm not allowed to even start a small fire because then I might burn the house down. Sabertooth even threatens to take my lighter away sometimes. _

_It's really lonely here, no one talks to me. At least back at the institute I had you, Bobby. It's really depressing to know that if I decided to kill myself here, no one would notice for days. Mystique's always gone, Magneto's always thinking up his little plans for world domination...at least that's what some of the mutants here call his plans. He wants to wipe out humans, that's a nice sight isn't it? _

_You know, while I'm sitting here writing this there's a song going on. It's pretty stupid but I'm going to tell you anyway. "And one of these days I'll find my way back to you. Cause that's where I'm home." I don't know where home is right now but I promise you we'd see each other again, Bobby. You were my best friend and you will always be. _

_Don't come looking for me, Bobby. Don't ask the professor to find me, please. Let me find my way home._

_ Yours til the ice melts,_

_ Johnny_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did then Rogue would not even exist. No offense to those who do love her character, but I rather dislike her. Esp. the fact that there is some kind of bond between her and Logan. AND her connection to Bobby, which is...eww...

Thanks yet again to all my reviewers! I love you guys. Everytime I get a new review, you me soo happy to know that someone appreciates my work.

**Beware: Major Rogue-bashing ahead**

** Jean Gray is dead. Scott is not going to be all broody and depressed. The Professor is not going to die and neither is Scott. I rather like Jean Gray's character, but to ensure that the Professor is not dead, that is the only way out. **

---------

Letters from Nowhere

Chapter three

PrincessofErynLasagalen91

--------

Bobby was late. He was very late. As he tore through the halls of the Institute, he was silently thinking of a good excuse to tell Mr. Summers- the customary 'I overslept' or the truth. Honestly, Bobby didn't think any of the X-men would appreciate the fact that he had lost track of time thinking of his traitorous best friend. Ever since he returned from the Brotherhood's house, he couldn't help but let his thoughts stray to John.

He knew it was wrong to be thinking of him while he was with Rogue, training with Logan, or in class with Miss. Monroe but he couldn't help it. Sometimes whne he was so deep in thought he would even turn around to say something to John, but realize it was Kitty who sat behind him now. Kitty...and Rogue. He was surrounded by girls that would do anything for him. He had two perfectly fine girls to hang out with and yet he was thinking of John!

As Bobby threw open the doors for the danger room, he opened his mouth to apologize for being late but was stopped by the older mutant.

"Don't comment. I don't want to hear it. Just change."

Bobby nodded wordlessly and moved to go change into his X-suit. When he returned, Miss. Monroe was already addressing the group.

"Marie, I don't want you to participate in these sessions anymore."

The Texan girl started at the other mutant," What?"

"It's too dangerous in there. Imagine what would happen if you cannot use your powers against something in there. You'd only drag the team down."

"But...but..." Rogue stuttered, eyes scanning the entire X-men team. Her eyes landed on Bobby and he felt sorry for her, but what Miss. Monroe had said was true. He looked down, refusing to meet her eyes. After looking disappointedly at her boyfriend, her eyes landed on Logan.

"Sorry, kid. 'Ro was only trying to make sure you don't get hurt."

Bobby could see how mad his girlfriend was but he kept his mouth shut as she huffed and stormed out of the danger room.

"That was really mean, you guys. No one would help her." Kitty said, a frown upon her face.

"It's better for the team." Miss. Monroe said. "Everybody ready?"

Bobby forced John out of his head as the group filed into the danger room. He needed to concentrate.

-----------

Comfort food. Bobby always thought of ice-cream as comfort food. Whenever he couldn't sleep, he'd go down to the kitchen and eat so much ice-cream that it made most people's brain freeze. But then again, Bobby _was _Iceman afterall.

Shoving another mouthful of Rocky Road into his mouth, he tried yet again to stop thinking about his former best friend.

"Any word on the brat?"

Bobby looked up from his ice-cream to see Logan sitting across from him, beer in hand.

"No."

Bobby could remember the first time he'd met up with the older mutant. Back then, it was a sort of contest to prove to Rogue that he was the right man for her. Now, he really couldn't even get into the mood to hang out with her.

"He hasn't sent you anything?"

The blond boy almost smiled to himself as he noticed that maybe Logan did care about John. After their trip to the Brotherhood and John's second letter, Logan had been asking about John every couple of days. Bobby didn't know if Logan really remembered John but he was glad that someone else would think of John every now and then.

"I'm waiting for his next letter. I don't even know where he is or if he's okay." Bobby said, letting the other mutant know just how much he cared about John.

"He's a strong kid. He'd toast anybody that tries to hurt him." Logan said as he took a gulp of his beer.

"Not if the cops catch him first. His face's all over the TV after he blew those cops up at my house." Bobby replied. "And he's not untouchable when he doesn't have his lighter. He's not like you or me. His powers are limited to that lighter."

"Iceman, get a grip on yourself. You're starting to sound like his mother. Remember he survived his father, went through the death of his brother, and he went through a couple of years at juvie. He's a survivor." Logan said, trying to assure the worried mutant sitting across from him. "He'll come back."

"If the cops don't get to him first. You know John's such a showoff." Bobby mumbled as he inwardly smiled at the things John had set on fire in the institute. He missed having John around. "I'm a horrible best friend. We went through so much and I ditched him for a girl."

"Is that why you've been pretty cold towards Marie?" Logan asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think being with Rogue is wrong. I just have John on my mind all the time and I can't get into whatever she wants to do." Bobby explained. "Did she tell you this? She told you that I've been cold towards her?"

"She mentioned it. She said something about you ditching her for Kitty." Logan replied, getting up to throw away his beer bottle. "I don't want to be starting no fights between you two. Just forget I said anything."

Then he was gone.

Bobby sighed as he looked down at his melted ice-cream. He picked up the tub and brought it over to the sink.

_I'm not ditching you for Kitty, Rogue. I'm ditching you for that best friend of mine that you hated. You thought that things were bad then? At least he kept you entertained with his fire tricks, didn't he? It'll only get so much worse because now, he's all I can think about. You're not on my mind anymore than I'm on yours. I know who you're really thinking about kissing and I know it isn't me. _

--------------

"What's the matter."

Bobby turned to his girlfriend who was sitting next to him.

"Nothing's wrong." Bobby replied, eyes not meeting hers.

"There's something wrong, Bobby. Will you just tell me?" Rogue said. "There's someone else isn't there?"

"Rogue, there's nobody else. How many people are in this school? And how many of those people could I actually go out with?" Bobby replied, eyes glued to the television show in front of him.

"Something's on your mind because you don't seem to ever want to do anything. Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?"

Bobby sighed as Rogue prattled on with another set of questions. He zoned her voice out as he started to think of John. It was kind of funny how he never noticed this when John was still at the Institute. Had his girlfriend always been this annoying?

"Bobby? Bobby, are you listening to me?" Rogue yelled as she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Sorry, I'm listening." Bobby said with a sigh. "What were you saying?"

"I was thinking we should see a movie. What do you want to see?" Rogue rambled on, unaware that Bobby was only half-listening.

"I don't know, you pick." He mumbled.

"How about Fantastic Four?" Rogue suggested.

The mention of Fantastic Four simply set Bobby's mind on John. He had always argued that he was much cooler than the Human Torch. Bobby was almost sure that they were too similar to tell the difference. The only advantage that Johnny Storm had on John was that his fire was all natural.

"Yeah, whatever." Bobby mumbled.

Rogue opened her mouth to speak again when Kitty shoved a letter into Bobby's face. Quickly scanning the handwriting Bobby identified it as a letter from John. A smile formed on his face as he stood up and ran from the living room without saying goodbye to Rogue. He could hear her screaming at him, but he kept on running. Once he got to his room, he flopped down onto John's bed and opened hte letter.

-----------

_Dear Bobby, _

_How are you doing back at boring-ville? Finally got some from your girlfriend yet? Oops..what if she's already killed you and she's actually reading this letter...nooo! _

_I saw Fantastic Four by the way. That is the stupidest shit in the world, Bobby. I'm so much better than freakin' Johhny Storm. And you know it too. _

_Lance told me he stopped by the Brotherhood, which is what made me write this letter. I'm happy...I think...that you decided to come after me. But if you're readind this than I guess you stayed and listened to what I said. You are such a good boy!_

_I guess I should probably tell you where I've been since I left the Brotherhood. I went home. My house is still there and my mom is living there with my little brother. My dad's in jail for attempting to kill a mutant. He still blames me for breaking the family up. When he saw another fire mutant, he thought it was me and shot the guy. _

_I talked to my mother about what happened. Turns out that she didn't leave because of my mutation. She left because she was cheating on my father anyway. My little brother's actually my half-brother. You know I think she was more afraid of what my dad would do if he found out Evan wasn't his kid. He would rather have a mutant for a son than blindly support someone else's kid for years. _

_You know she's been thinking that Chris and I have been doing pretty good away from dad. Man, if she knew that Chris only died because she left us with dad. I really miss my older brother- both of them. But it doesn't matter now I guess because they both left me alone to face the world. Chris had an excuse, he was dead. But that about -----? He's alive and yet I'm invisible to him. _

_But anyway, we might have different fthers, but Evan's a mutant too. I've told him to go up to the Institute. He's a good kid. He gets good grades and everything. I think it'll be pretty funny if he becomes your roommate. I wonder if they assigned you a new roommate yet. Cause you know, if they did, that would be pretty messed up. They never know, I might come back. _

_So how is everyone back at the Institute? Is Mr. Summers still a stuck-up prick? And what about Logan? Is he still around to be your competition for Rogue? Now that I understand why anyone would want her anyway. Why would you want a girl you can't even touch? It makes absolutely no sense to me. But she's probably reading this over your shoulder so I'm going to shut up now. I don't think I want half the X-men after my ass. Especially Logan because I know I can't fight him. _

_Honestly, I just wanted to write this to let you know that I'm doing okay out here on my own. For the first time, I'm actually happy to be alone for a while. I think I'm going to be heading down to Florida in a little while. All this cold weather is making me miss your sweatshirts and you know how much I hate the cold. That always leads me to wonder how my best friend could be an ice mutant. Ironic..._

_Yours til the sun burns out,_

_Johnny_

_---------------_

"Look at this!" Bobby exclaimed as he shoved John's letter into Logan's face. "He wrote your name and then he crossed it out!"

The older mutant took a while to read the letter before commenting,"I'm not the only Logan in the world."

"You're the only Logan in the school." Bobby argued.

"Look at how he secretly asked how you were doing along with Mr. Summers. And here it says that he could never fight you. He's saying that he could never hurt you intentionally."

Logan took another moment to digest the information before getting up from his seat," I'm going to find him."

"No! He told us not to go after him." Bobby exclaimed, pushing the other mutant back down into the chair.

"He told you not to go after him. He never said I couldn't go after him."

Bobby thought for a moment before saying,"Professor Xavier won't help you find John. He knows John doesn't want to be found."

"Chuck can't stop me from leaving and chasing the brat. This letter is postmarked from Pennslyvania. He said he was heading down to Florida. I can track him." Logan said with a growl. "I'll keep in touch. You better be telling me if he sends anymore of those letters."

Bobby sighed as the other mutant went upstairs to pack. He knew John would not be happy if he was found. On the other hand, Bobby wanted to see Rogue's reaction when she found out that Logan had left once again, but to find John. Bobby almost couldn't wait to see this.

-------------

**Hehe...next chapter we find out how Rogue really feels about Logan leaving to find John of all people. **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Letters from Nowhere Chapter four

Princessof Eryn Lasagalen91

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men. I wish I did, but unfortuntely I don't. You see, if I did...then Bobby and John would be happily together forever.

**A/n**: Special thanks to the following for reviewing Chapter 3 of Letters from Nowhere:

Catchy Turn

Queen Vampiress

Freakochicko

BitterSweet Amusement

Ree-shee

Kal's Gal

Isabella Rossellini

**Warnings**: Some more Rogue bashing- sorry to all those Rogue-lovers but unfortuntely I'm not one of them. Minor curses...or at least I think they're minor...but whatever- on with the story!

--------------------

"He what?"

Bobby cringed at his girlfriend's voice as it carried down the hall.

"He left to find John." Bobby replied, bracing himself for another explosion.

"Why would he do that?" Rogue yelled.

"Because John's been sending me letters." Bobby answered.

"And how does that even concern Logan?" Rogue snapped.

"He said some stuff about Logan and he wanted to check it out." Bobby inwardly smiled at how mad Rogue was. John would have loved to see the show the girl was butting on now.

"Why was that traitor sending you anything anyway?" Rogue questioned, seeming to have calmed down.

Bobby almost wanted to zone her out again but stopped to reply," He was trying to explain why he left."

"He's a lying asshole. I never liked him." Rogue said with a scowl. "I never knew why you liked him so much. The guy set your boxers on fire!"

"He was and still is my best friend." Bobby exclaimed in John's defense.

"A lousy one." Rogue almost sneered. "But he's gone now and you don't need him. You have me."

Bobby forced a smile onto his face and didn't reply.

"Did Logan say when he would be back?" Rogue asked.

Bobby had known she would ask when the older mutant would be back. She practically worshipped him.

"He'll come back whenever he finds John." Bobby replied, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"The next tiem he sends you another letter, you have to let Logan know. The sooner he finds that traitor, the sooner he can come home." The way she said it, it sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

"I'm not telling Logan anything. John doesn't want to be found and he won't be." Bobby said, watching as his girlfriend fumed up again.

"Then Logan would never come back!"

Bobby winced as her voice picked up again. "He'll come back eventually."

"But what if I want him back now?"

Her tone and volume made Bobby think of a little kid throwing a fit in a toy store. He remember how a little girl had screamed the last time he was in one. Suddenly he was kind of afraid to have kids.

"Calm down, Logan's an excellant tracker. He's going to find John in no time." Bobby could hear himself contradicting himself simply to get his girlfriend to calm down but he didn't care. Her screaming was giving him a headache.

"You'd better be right."

--------------------

"Oh my god!"

Bobby looked up as Rogue ran out of the room towards the Professor's office. He looked towards the TV and caught the words 'cure' and 'mutants'. Those two words alone instantly informed Bobby why Rogue was so excited. A cure...that would mean that Rogue would be able to touch people afterwards. The girl must be dying to know if it was true.

Bobby sighed as he got up from his seat to find his girlfriend and try to convince her not to take the cute. Bobby had not wanted to touch her ever since John left and she started degrading his bestfriend to his face. The thought of her using her mouth to say such things was a big turn-off.

The blond-mutant was brought out of his thoughts when he ran straight into said girlfriend.

"Bobby! The Profressor said that the cute was real!" She excitedly squealed as she tried to hug him.

"He said you could take it?" Bobby asked.

"He thinks it's stupid." Rogue replied, eyes flashing with excitement nonetheless.

"I don't think you should take it." Bobby suggested, leading her back to her room.

"Why? You don't want to be able to touch me?" She snapped, shrugging his hold on her off.

"No, I want to but we don't need a cure. We're not sick or anything. Being a mutant isn't a disease." He explained.

"That's what Miss. Monroe said but it's my decision. I could take it if I wanted." SHe snapped.

Bobby sighed as she slammed the door in his face. He turned around to walk back to his room. Once he was inside, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

The gruff voice of Wolverine greeted him." Any word from the kid?"

"No."

And it was true. Bobby hasn't heard from the fire mutant since Logan had left a week ago.

"He wasn't In Pennslyvania when I arrived. I did find his mother who helped me locate where he could be possibly be staying in Florida." Logan explained.

"You really think you'd find him?" Bobby asked.

"Couse I will." Logan replied. "I'll call back in a couple of days. Don't lie to me, Iceman, or else I'll kill you."

--------------------

The next time that Logan called, Bobby lied to him about hearing from John. The fire mutant had indeed sent Bobby a letter. He knew he should've told Logan but he really wanted to keep to John's wishes.

_Dear Bobby, _

_It's a lot warmer here in Florida. Exactly how I like it. How are things at the Institute? I guess that's a pretty stupid question to ask in every single one of my letters since you can't answer back. I do have a rather secure address and phone number but I can't bring myself to give them to you. Maybe I'm afraid you'd send me something saying that you'd ripped up all of these letters. Maybe you'd order me to stop sending you them. That's probably pretty insulting- my lack of faith in our friendshsip, I mean. But the fact still remains that ou and the rest of the Institute think I'm a traitor. _

_Florida's nice, I guess. There's not much I can say about it or about how I'm doing. As I said before, I'm staying with a couple of relatives. They don't watch TV much, which is good. That means they never saw me blow up those cops at your house. Man, that was a pretty stupid move. I don't think I'm going to be blowing up anymore cops unless they try to 'cure' me. _

_Yeah, I heard about that 'cure'. I bet Rogue's pretty excited about that. She's been wanting to touch both you **and** Logan since day one. Not that I can blame her- if I couldn't touch people I'd go crazy. But it's all good for you, cause you'd finally be getting some! Nah...I'm just kidding. Anyway, I'm sitting here wondering if you've ever shown her any of these letters. That would be pretty bad- considering how I've been pretty much accusing her of stealing my best friend...but hey I was there first! That's pretty funny, I feel like some kind of animal claiming my territory. _

_You know I've never openily talked to someone about my life before the Institute. I don't know...maybe the Professor knew long before he accepted me but you're the only one I've actually told. You probably read it to everyone and they're probably laughing at me now. But honestly, Bobby, I'm letting all my masks fall and for once I'm not lying. You were my best friend before, but I guess I never actually let you in. I've never really let anybody in since Chris and -----. Maybe this is all crap to you, Bobby, but to me it's my entire life. When you're out in this world all alone, you make these walls to protect the real you. Out here, you're constantly watching your back and making sure you don't fall. Because if you fall there's no one to pick you up, only a select few who will kick you while you're down. _

_But honestly, I'm letting you in. Don't make me regret tearing down these walls for you. You knew me at my worst, I guess you can call it that. Now you see me in my most vulnerable state. Guess there's nothing to do but to trust you, Iceman. Don't let me down. _

_Yours, _

_Johnny _

_P.S.- I heard this song and i instantly thought of you... _

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to feel alive _

Almost a week after Bobby recieved John's letter, Logan called in again. This time, he had more news.

"I found him."

Bobby eyes widened as he listened intently as Logan explained.

"I found the house he's in. He's living with his relatives, right?"

Bobby nodded even though the older mutant couldn't see," Yeah."

"He hasn't left the house but I'm sure he's in there. I can smell him around the property." Logan explained. "When he does come out, I'm going to get him."

"He doesn't want to be found." Bobby protested half-heartedly. The idea of Logan bring his best friend back was simply too tempting. Bobby wanted to see John so badly but the fire mutant was so hell bent on staying away.

"I need answers for the insane amount of questions I have for the brat. I need to get him. If he returns, it's his own decision after talking." Logan grunted.

"Are you staking out at his house or something?" Bobby asked, trying to change the subject on rather John would return.

"Sitting in his backyard, actually. Why?"

Bobby bit back a laugh as he replied," Wouldn't they notice a fully-grown man in their backyard?"

"No."

The line was silent for a moment until Logan let out a growl.

"He's out! I'll call you later, kid."

When Logan made to hang up, Bobby stopped him.

"Bring him back to me."

The other mutant sighed as he replied, "I'll try."

--------------------

There's chapter four of Letters from Nowhere! I hope everybody enjoyed that. I know it's a bit short but chapter five will more than make up for it. Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Letters from Nowhere

Chapter 5

Princess of Eryn Lasgalen

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

Warnings: Rogue-bashing (I apologize to those Rogue-lovers, but I'm not one of them), minor cursing, and a very annoyed Wolverine. This is slightly AU, which means it doesn't really apply to Logan's real past and Bobby probably doesn't find Rogue as annoying as I do.

**A/N: Probably the last letter from John. He will not be appearing in chapter 6, mostly because there's another character to introduce in chapter 6, anyone want to put in a guess on who it is? I promise that John will be in chapter 7, in person. So all you John-lovers (that includes me) could look forward to that. I apologize for the inconsistent updating. **

**Flashbacks will be in Bold (just so no one gets confused) and thoughts will be in italics. **

* * *

"Magneto's on the move. He's got an entire mutant army on his side- some of them the worst you could see out there."

Bobby sighed as he was yet again informed of Magneto's statis. Everytime the X-men had any of their meetings, the team had never failed to mention his best friend's betrayal. Bobby hadn't actually told them that John wasn't with the Brotherhood anymore. The Professor had left the choice up to either him or Logan. And up until now, the older mutant didn't give two shits about John. So really, the decision was all his.

"Bobby's been getting letters from John." Rogue said, turning everybody's attention to the ice mutant.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked, eyes completely covered by his glasses.

Bobby looked over to the Professor. When the other mutant didn't show any signs of saying anything, he replied, "It doesn't matter. They're just letters. They never say where he was."

"The postmark for the post office he mailed the letter at would show his location. We could've gotten a lot of information from him about the Brotherhood." Scott argued.

"He left the Brotherhood. He's been traveling this entire time." Bobby explained, defending his best friend. "Logan is out looking for him at this very moment."

"Why would Logan try to find him?" Scott's nose wrinkled slightly at the mention of the other mutant.

"Because I think that John met Logan before he came here to the school. Logan left to confirm this fact." Bobby replied. "John's not as bad as you all think he is. He has feelings just like everybody else."

"I completely doubt that." Rogue snapped.

Bobby shot his girlfriend a glare which shut her up.

"So where is John exactly?" Storm asked, interuppting the two.

"In Florida."

"We gear up to get him back." Storm suggested.

"No!" Bobby protested. "He doesn't want to come back."

"We can't have him running around the U.S.! He's a class four mutant! Remember what he did to the police at your house, Bobby?" Storm exclaimed.

"He's not going to be setting anybody on fire unless they try to cure him. He said so!" Bobby yelled back.

"Hey, don't shout at her!" Scott reprimanded.

The silver haired mutant opened her mouth to retort but the Professor stopped her. "John is fine where he is. He is not our main concern at the moment. The cure is."

Bobby looked over to his girlfriend and noticed how she started paying extra attention to the discussion when the "cure" was mentioned.

"Several students have asked if it would be available to them." Storm provided with a grimace.

"It's our choice if we want to take the "cure". You can't stop us." Rogue said, eyes landing on Storm.

"We're not sick. Why do we need a cure?" Storm argued.

"Because some of us hate our mutation. I can't even give my own boyfriend a hug because I might just kill him."

Bobby sighed as she sprouted off into another "cure" lecture. He had been forced to listen to it almost everyday since she had heard about the "cure".

"We will not be providing the "cure" in the Institute and that is final."

"Then I'll get it myself."

Bobby watched as his girlfriend stormed out on the X-men again. She really didn't seem to be very happy with the team lately. Especially since Logan wasn't there to help her and Bobby was simply ignoring the betrayed looks she often sent him when he refused to support her.

* * *

"Uh...hi."

Bobby looked up from his homework to see a very unfamilar mutant standing by his doorway. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he noticed the other boy's wings.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby exclaimed, moving closer to get a better look at the pair of pure, white wings.

"My name's Warren. They said that you needed a roommate so I could move in with you."

Bobby's eyes narrowed even more when he realized what those words meant, "No way! That's my best friend, John's, bed."

"I must've gotten the wrong room then." Warren said as he started to back out of the room.

"No, you have the right room. John's gone now, Bobby. We need the space."

Bobby glared at Scott as the older mutant ushered Warren back into the room.

"Half the students are leaving to get the cure, Mr. Summers. We have a lot of room." Bobby argued. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"We both know that only three have left the school so far." Scott said calmly. "We don't know for sure that John is coming back. For now, we need the room."

"This is really messed up." Bobby grumbled as Warren dumped his backpack onto John's bed.

"Help Warren pack up John's things and put them in the basement." Scott ordered as he left the room.

Bobby glared at the winged-mutant before speaking, "John might notbe here right now, but we are not moving his stuff. Do not sleep on his bed until you get new covers, because those are his. Don't even touch his stuff, all right?"

Warren opened his mouth to retort but closed it instead.

"I don't care what they're saying about John, but he's my best friend and they don't know anything about him."

"If he's your best friend, then how come he's with the Brotherhood and not here?" Warren shot back as he started to take John's covers off the bed.

"Cause he didn't like it here and besides, he's not with the Brotherhood." Bobby replied icily.

"If he's not here now, what makes you think he's coming back?" Warren asked as he threw John's covers at Bobby. "I don't want your boyfriend's covers anyway."

"I'm serious. You touch his stuff, I freeze your wings." Bobby warned.

"Hey, chillout. You make it look like you're waiting for your boyfriend, not your best friend." Warren said. "You're not going out with him, are you?"

"You and Logan have a one-track mind. Everything's about sex with you two." Bobby mumbled.

"Who's Logan?" Warren asked, opening his backpack.

"Someone who'll kick your ass if you even think about talking shit about John."

* * *

Two days after Warren's arrival, Logan returned. Without John.

"Where's John?" Bobby asked.

"He's in Florida." Logan calmly replied, dumping his duffel bag on the couch.

"What happened?"

"He saw me, panicked and set me on fire. Now that I would not recommend you to try. It hurts like a bitch." Logan replied. "We talked and he said some stuff that I didn't know."

"What stuff?"

_Flashback_

**Logan launched himself to his feet when he saw the pyro leave the house and walk towards the backyard. The fire mutant started directly at Logan as he flipped his lighter open. **

**"What do you want?" He demanded, flames licking his fingers- prepared to strike. **

**"Look, I'm just here to talk." Logan said, hands held up in an attempt to show that his claws weren't out and he wouldn't attack. **

**"I told Bobby not to come after me! I don't want to go back." John yelled as the flames left his outstretched hand and shot straight at the other mutant. **

**Logan held his hands in front of his face as he tried to block the flames. He cried out as his arms caught on fire. **

**Several feet away from Logan, John stoof in shock from what he just did. Snapping himself out of his stupor, he silently put the flames out and watched as it took several moments for the other mutant to realize that he was no longer burning. **

**"What the hell are you doing?" Logan snarled as he marched towards John. "You're real lucky that I can heal that either way." **

**John stood in silence as Logan grabbed his arm and shook him. **

**"We need to talk, kid." **

**John nodded as he led Logan back into the house. He walked up the stairs and shoved Logan into his room. **

**"What are you doing here?" John asked as he lowered himself unto his bed. "Did the Professor send you here?" **

**"Iceman told me some rather interesting things that he got from your letters. I needed to see if they were true." Logan replied. **

**  
John didn't speak so Logan took that as a sign for him to continue. **

**  
"Did you know me before you came to the school?" **

**"He showed you the letters but I guess I really didn't want him to know about his best friend going to jail." John took a deep breath before speaking again. "I was sent to juvie after I tried to break into a lab and find my brother. In juvie, I bunked with this guy that eventually became my older brother. He was getting out before I was, so he promised he'd be there waiting for me when I got out. You know he promised we'd be able to get a better life away from prison but he lied. When I got out, he wasn't there waiting for me. No one was." **

**"So that's it?" Logan asked, giving the boy a weird look. **

**"I thought he would be happy to see me at the Institute but he just ignored me like everybody else." John said with a bitter laugh. "He's just like Bobby- obsessed with Rogue." **

**"Is it me?" Logan demanded, obviously annoyed with John trying to avoid the question with storytelling. **

**"Logan, inmate number 10284, cell 34B." John replied. "You know I really wanted to torch you for lying to me all those years ago but some part of me wouldn't let me." **

**"You could've just told me." Logan grumbled. **

**"When? When you were cursing me out for burning something?" John asked. "God, I hate myself for not being able to move on. I'm just stuck on the moment that was never meant to last." **

**"I don't remember what happened before they started experimenting on me. I didn't even know I went to prison, let alone adopt a brother." Logan said, hoping to give the fire mutant some kind of explanation. "To me, you were just another annoying brat." **

**"I don't care anymore. We were both better off without you knowing. Now you're going to try to make up for it but you're not him anymore. You don't give a shit about me at all." John said. "Just go home to Rogue and forget this whole thing happened. It doesn't change anything and I don't need you people pitying me." **

**"If you don't have us then who do you have? Your Brotherhood?" Logan said with a snort. "You don't have me. You don't have Iceman. Who will have your back?" **

**"I don't need anybody." John exclaimed. **

**"Why are you sending Iceman those letters then?" Logan said with a smirk. **

**"Why do you people have to keep bothering me? All I wanted to do is forget. Why won't you let me?" John whispered. **

**"Because even if no one else in the worlds gives a shit, Iceman would always still be there to watch your back." Logan replied. "And everyone knows its true. He asked me to bring you back to him." **

**"I already told him I'm fine where I am. I don't belong there." John said. **

**"You don't belong with the X-men, but you belong by Iceman's side." **

_End flashback_

"So he's not coming back?" Bobby asked when Logan finished re-telling his encounter with John.

"He'll be back to you side, Iceman. But at his own time." Logan replied. "He gave you this."

Bobby took the letter Logan produced carefully. He left Logan in the living room and quickly made his way to his own room. Luckily, Warren wasn't in sight. Taking a shaky breath, he opened the envelope and tookj our a letter and John's shark lighter. He put the lighter on his bed and began to read the letter.

_Dear Bobby, _

_I don't know rather I should be thanking you or sending you death threats. I cannot believe you told Logan! I know you were trying to help me, Bobby, I do. But I really didn't know what to do when he was standing there in my backyard. _

_We talked. I'm sure he told you that. All this time I've been stuck in that moment. I keep seeing Logan as the Logan I knew before. Everytime I saw him at the Institute, I'd get so mad that he wasn't that anymore. He didn't give a shit about me anymore and that hurt. _

_But I think I've figured it out now. I think we're both okay now. It's nice to know that no matter what happened, he's still got that protective streak. Now, it won't only be used on Rogue. _

_Speaking of Rogue, I know she's back at the Institute petitioning to get the cure. I'm probably right and you're wondering how the hell do I know Rogue that well. It's really simple actually. We do have a lot in common. No, really. _

_I change my mind, Bobby. Florida sucks. It's full of tourist and a lot of them are from New York. I can't even go out anymore withot some damn kid asking me to do a "trick". And when I refuse to, they tell their parents on me! Either that or they run away when they see me because I'm the big bad PYRO! Hehe...that's the good stuff. _

_I made myself some flame-throwers- I don't need my lighter anymore. But don't throw away my backup lighters at the Institute. Bobby, I still want them. That is to say that you didn't throw them away already. I'm really hoping you didn't. And my zippo? That's for you. Think of it as sort of a promise to you that I'll always come back for that lighter, Bobby. Chris gave that to me- my first ever lighter. I'm trusting you to keep that for me. I would've gave it to Logan but he smokes too much and I know that the lighter fluid will be gone before I come back. You, on the other hand, is Robert Drake, the perfect Iceman. _

_Saw this guy on this TV show a coupe of days ago and I swear he looks just like you, man. Except his hair was brown, but I seriously thoguht you had a twin out there you didn't know about. He'll be the evil twin though._

_Logan's growling at me to finish up so I guess this is it for now. Unitl the next letter then, Iceman. Stay the same and never change. _

_John_

* * *

**A/N: I saw Veronica Mars yesterday and Aaron Ashmore was on it. If you didn't know you're would've thought that was Shawn (Iceman). Must be pretty wild having a twin. **

**Anyhoo, remember to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Letters from Nowhere

PrincessofErynLasagalen

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men. Right now, the most valuable thing I own is this hunk of crap I call a computer. So don't bother with the lawsuits.

**Warnings**: Rogue-bashing (sorry kiddies, I can't stand her), some minor curses, and mutant-bashing

**Author's note**: Sorry this took so long but I just pretty much spent the last couple of months pissing my days away being obsessed with Supernatural. Its hard not to, but here's chapter 6!! Chapter 7 will be along in the following weeks or so. Enjoy!!

* * *

Training.

Bobby Drake hated training. Everyday for hours the X-men would file into the Danger Room and attack imaginative opponents. It wasn't the fact that it was hard and grueling labor (it was) but it was what they were training for. Bobby knew all about the Brotherhood and its movements. He knew that they were training to fight them when the time came. The problem was that he wasn't completely sure they could actually beat the Brotherhood. Sure, they had Logan- who was virtually undestructable- and Peter- who was like a walking, talking tinman. But they were a very small team. Right now, the X-men didn't even make double digits.

_Storm, Cyclops, Logan, Peter, Dr. McCoy, Kitty, the Professor, Rogue and himself. _

Against an entire mutant army. Sometimes Bobby wished he was back in the old days when all he had to worry about was if he did his history homework or if John was going to prank him again.

John.

The fire mutant's last letter had been very reassuring. With John's lighter in his hands, Bobby knew John would come back. John had even promised himself.

"Iceman!"

Bobby snapped out of his thoughts as Scott threw a bundle of leather into his hands.

"You messed up your last uniform. That's a new one but don't mess this one up."

Bobby nodded mutely as he watched Scott leave his room. He looked down at the pile of black leather clutched in his hands. Bobby tried to imagine what John would've looked like in the X-men uniform.

_Ha, John would never actually willingly put that uniform on anyway. He hates the X-men. It's almost funny how much I used to want this piece of leather more than anything. Now, I'm almost afraid to put it on. Who actually wants to fight their own kind? _

"Hey, Bobby. Have you seen Rogue?"

Bobby looked up to see Kitty standing by his door.

"She's not in her room?"

"I checked. She's not there. Warren said he saw her leave the main gates while he was flying." Kitty replied as she leaned on the doorframe. "You think she left to get the cure?"

Bobby snorted,"I wouldn't doubt it."

The frown increased on Kitty's face, "Are you two fighting?"

"She's not exactly my main concern right now, Kitty. She's not who I thought she was." Bobby replied. "I seem to be midjudging a lot of people lately."

The other mutant left her position and moved closer to Bobby, "You're talking about John, aren't you?"

"Everybody's calling him a traitor but he's not. he's not even with the Brotherhood anymore." Bobby said as he looked at the leather uniform in his hands. "Honestly, I don't even know where he belongs anymore."

"I didn't talk to him but I could see he only wanted a little attention. I mean he was always showing off. He was definitely trying to catch someone's attention." Kitty provided as she watched Bobby pull at his uniform.

"I get it. That's hwy he was always showing off around Rogue and I. He didn't want Rogue to pay attention to him. He wanted me to focus my attention on _him_ and not on Rogue." Bobby exclaimed as everything seemed to click together in his head.

"They told me he was your best friend. Peter told me that you were the only one John was nice to. I guess they all assumed you'd threaten to freeze something important if he acted up." Kitty said with a giggle.

"He just didn't want pity. He didn't want anybody feeling bad for him because he didn't have anywhere to go over holidays. I guess I was the only one who he felt like could understand because I didn't go home either. He never knew that I could go home." Bobby said. He didn't know why he was telling Kitty all about his friendship with John but he did know that he needed to tell someone his theories. John had explained a lot in his letters but Bobby still had a lot of questions.

"Bobby, I know that John leaving had a big impact on you. But don't you think you should go find Rogue?"

The expectant look Kitty gave him had pretty much answered the question. He was Bobby Drake, one of the most perfect good guys out there. He _had _to go after Rogue.

_

* * *

_

"WE DON'T NEED A CURE!!

WE DON'T NEED A CURE!!"

Bobby took a deep breath as he tried to hear himself think through the protesting outside one of the many cure houses in New York. He scanned the crowd as he tried to locate his girlfriend. Sneaking out of the Institute was easy. Most of the teachers were busy calming the students who wanted to start a petition to get the cure. The others were organizing for students to leave at the request of their parents. Even their hallway patrol- Wolverine- was miles away from the Institute. Their best tracker was out spying on the Brotherhood.

Bobby's own parents had called about the cure but he had turned them down almost immediately.

Bobby quickly scanned the line by the clinic and watched as it moved. A few moments later, Rogue was still not there.

"Hey, Iceman!"

Bobby turned around and his eyes widened at the sight, "John?"

"Don't ever call me that."

"Pyro then." Bobby said with a frown. He had expected John to be different when they met again. This boy standing in front of him was the same old, cocky John Allerdyce.

"He wishes he had as much power as me."

Bobby stared in confusion. After a moment, Bobby noticed the difference between this boy and John. This guy had blond hair and blue eyes. John had brown eyes!

"You're John's brother, Evan." Bobby said, his mind comprehending the information.

"I don't have a brother. I'm an only child. John Allerdyce is a traitor for the cause." Evan sneered as he advanced towards Bobby.

"You joined Magneto."

"Just finishing what the traitor couldn't do." Evan smirked as he formed a flame in his hand. "Besides, Magneto's got a much stronger fire mutant on his side."

"Then why are you still talking all this shit about John then? Besides, it has nothing to do with me." Bobby said.

"You're the Iceman on the other team. Ever since I gained my mutation I've been wanting to fight you; to show that fire and ice cannot coexist. Fire will always win." Evan said.

"I won't fight you." Bobby said, backing away from the other mutant.

"I look to much like him. Tha'ts why you won't fight me." Evan said with a laugh. "You're pathetic."

"John was a better person than you are. He left the Brotherhood because he knew their actions were wrong. You're so hell-bent on taking out the X-men." Bobby said with a shake of his head. "John said you were a good kid. What happened?"

"Aww...you're so clueless its almost cute." Evan said mockingly. "Your best friend has been lying to you. We practically threw him out of the house. He's pathetic, really. At the sight of me he practically ran. Mom just felt sorry or him so he sent him to some relatives. He's kind of like a stray dog."

"You're sick. Do you know that?" Bobby said, disgust evident on his face."You're all family. You're the only family he has left and you treat him like that?"

"I had two older brothers to take care of me. He's the one who destroyed that life for me. Christ could've been there to help me with my mutation but he wasn't because that traitor killed him!" Evan yelled as the flame in his hand grew.

"Christ had the same life as John did! Your mom didn't want him. Stop blaming everything on John!" Bobby exclaimed, defending his best friend.

"Is that what he told you? My mom wanted Christ to come with us. He only stayed because that traitor couldn't leave. It's his fault Chris is dead!"

Evan's words brought a stop to Bobby's thoughts, "What?"

"Your best friend is a liar- even to you." Evan said with a smirk.

"John would not lie to me!" Bobby exclaimed. "You're doing the lying."

"If it helps you to sleep at night, you can keep on believing that John Allerdyce is as innocent as he makes himself to be. But we all know the truth." And with that, Evan launched a fireball at the clinic.

The screams of the people around him was the last things Bobby heard before he lost his view of Evan.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter- John finally makes an appearance!!!

Hope you all liked that little confrontation between Evan/Bobby. Sorry to all those John lovers that wanted him in this chapter. I promise he's in the next one!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Letters from Nowhere

Princess Of Eryn Lasgalen

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Simple as that. I'm currently in highschool and living off my parents. I wouldn't have any money for you to sue me with anyway.

Warnings: Rogue-bashing, minor curses (or at least I think they're minor...I curse a lot so I guess I wouldn't know what's minor or major), some Pyro-abuse (aww...poor baby, I wish I didn't have to abuse him), and some mutant abuse.

A/N: Sorry it took this long to update...well I'm just going to use the basic excuse and say that its the whole thing is school and just life getting in the way. Well, its mid-winter break and everything for my school so I just thought I'd get straight to this while I have time.

Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

"X-men report to the Danger Room immediately! X-men report to the Danger Room immediately!"

Bobby snapped up from his Global homework as Storm's voice blasted from the speakers in the library. He stood up and dashed out the door just as Kitty was running by. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"What is going on?"

Kitty gave him a look that clearly asked 'where have you been?'.

"The Brotherhood. They're attacking. Magneto pretty much uplifted the San Francisco bridge and attached it to Worthington Labs!"

"What?!?" Bobby exclaimed. "So soon?"

"You knew this was coming." Kitty said with sigh as she turned and ran down the hall.

A few moments later Bobby followed her. When they reached the Danger Room, everyone else was already geared up and ready to go.

"Iceman! ShadowCat! What is taking you two so long? Gear up. We leave in five." Storm ordered as she passed by them and took count. "Where's Rogue?"

"She left to get the cure." Kitty answered as she ran into the locker rooms to change.

Bobby simply stood there, trying to absorb the information that was just given to him.

"Iceman! Get a move on!" Storm snapped, giving the blond-haired mutant a shove towards the locker rooms. "We're leaving!"

Five minutes later, the team was dressed and ready to go. Almost.

"Jesus Christ, they're not ready." Storm whispered as she watched Bobby, Kitty, and Piotr pick at their leather uniforms. "They're just kids."

"They're ready." Scott said reassuringly. "We maybe a small team, but we're trained."

Wolverine remained silent as he assessed the looks of the other mutants on the team. "You three don't have to come if you don't think you're ready."

"Logan!" Storm scolded.

"They don't even know what they're getting into." Wolverine said with a growl. He turned to Bobby before saying his next words," You fight a battle you might not come home. She might not come home. Are you ready for that?"

Bobby stood up straighter and squared his shoulders,"We're not kids anymore."

Wolverine leaned in closer so only Bobby would hear,"You might never see John again. Are you ready for that?"

"I'll just have to make sure I stay alive then, don't I?" Bobby bit back as he walked past Wolverine towards Storm.

As the team filed onto the jet, Bobby secretly wondered if John would be there.

_If I had to die there, I would want to see him one last time before I go. _

* * *

Kitty...Where the hell had Kitty ran to?

Bobby scanned the crowd and tried to spot black leather. Not only was it dark, but there were so many other mutants running around he didn't even know which one Kitty was. Kitty was his responsibility. He was older than her and therefore he had to lookout for her

He sighed as he went back to freezing mutants of the Brotherhood. If he lost his concentration, he might just get creamed. There was just too many different mutantions and too many different looking mutants.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Bobby looked up after freezing a water mutant.

Standing on the right hand of Magneto himself, was Evan Richardson, John's little brother. The fire mutant was lighting up the cars Magneto was throwing and he seemed to be having the time of his life.

Bobby shook his head just as a mutant jumped onto his back. Twisting around, he froze the guy and ditched him onto the ground.

_One more down, only about 10,000 to go. _

He looked around and spotted Wolverine kicking another mutant in the crotch. Beast was trying to beat someone off a human officer and Storm seemed to be having a little trouble with a very fast mutant. Still no Kitty.

"Bobby!"

The blond-haired mutant looked around just in time to see someone diving towards him. The both of them landed on the floor just as a bolt of lightening wizzed past their heads.

Thinking it was Kitty, Bobby simply mumbled a 'thanks, Kitty' and tried to push the mutant off.

"Dude, I'm not a girl. I know you haven't see me in a pretty long time, but I'm sure you can remember I had balls when I left."

That caught Bobby's attention. He looked straight into the face of his saviour and realized it was his best friend.

"John!"

"Well...who did you expect?" The fire mutant replied arrogantly.

"Well...I...um..." Bobby stuttered as he looked stupidly at his best friend. "Um...you're still on me."

"I was-"

John was cut off as a blue, furry hand picked him up by his shirt and punched him in the face.

"OWW...what the-"

John yelled as the hand punched him again and again.

"Beast! Stop, he's with me!" Bobby yelled as he tried to stop the blue mutant from pummelling his best friend.

The blue mutant gave Bobby a look before punching John in the face again . He dropped John to the floor and ran off in the other direction. Bobby lowered himself to John's level and picked his head up. The fire mutant's right eye was starting to swell up already and temple was starting to bruise.

"That must hurt." He said sympatically.

"Like a bitch." John mumbled as he shook his head lightly to clear it up. "Who the hell was that?"

"Beast...new mutant at the Institute." Bobby replied as he helped his best friend up. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just a little dizzy." John replied, holding onto Bobby's arm and he tried to balance himself out. "The next time I see him, I am going to toast his fur."

"Yeah...well...I wouldn't do that if I was you." Bobby said as he wrapped an arm around John's waist to steady him.

"Aww...isn't this sweet. The prep boy and his boyfriend."

Bobby and John turned around to see Evan standing behind them, smirking.

"What do you want, buttwipe?" John asked, throwing the other fire mutant a glare through his swollen eye.

"I want to take you down, traitor." Evan drawled as a flame appeared in his hand.

"I am very sure you could take me down with your bootleg powers, Evan." John sneered sarcastically as he leaned on Bobby as his vision swam.

"At least I don't need a lighter to create my fire." Evan shot back, at he threw the fireball at John and Bobby. The fireball didn't even reach half-way before John put it out.

"Your fire can't even touch me. You can't beat me." John said in a sing-song voice. "Nah, nah, nah."

"Dude, are you sure you're not concussed?" Bobby asked, looking down at his best friend who was smirking goofily.

"I'm perfectly fine, Bobby." John said as he stood on his own two feet and met his brother's eyes. "I've been training my powers since I arrived at the Institute. I have more control than you, Evan. You can't beat me."

"The control they teach you there only restricts you. You can't even create your own flame, you can't beat me." Evan said, repeating what he had said earlier.

"I-whoa..." John swayed slightly on his feet and fell into Bobby's waiting arms. "Bobby, I don't feel so good."

"Falling into your knight's arms, princess?" Evan smirked as he watched John struggle to stand on his own.

"John, just let me handle him. I can freeze his ass in two seconds." Bobby whispered as he held onto John's waist.

"No...I can..." John trailed off as he stared at Bobby's head. "Bobby, when did you get a twin?"

Bobby frowned as he tried to figure out just how concussed John was from Beast's beating. "You are not going to fight him when you can't even see straight."

"I can see perfectly fine." John said with a scoff. "No, seriously, Bobby. When did you get a twin I didn't know about?"

"I don't have a twin, Johnny. You're just seeing double." Bobby said through gritted teeth. He raised his hand and sent several iceballs at Evan. The fire mutant simply melted them before they even reached him.

"Is that all you got, Iceman? You're pathetic." Evan sneered.

"He's not pathetic. He just doesn't know how to work together with his twin." John mumbled as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Bobby grabbed his waist and hoisted him back up.

"John, just try to stand still, please." Bobby pleaded as he tried to fight Evan with one arm.

Soon, he was getting beated back by the fire.

"Pathetic."

Evan pushed forward with his fire and crackled when Bobby had to fall back.

"A little help here, Johnny?" Bobby said. He lowered John to the floor and pushed back with both hands. It didn't work.

John blinked at Bobby with dazed eyes,"What?"

"Nevermind." Bobby mumbled. He tried to push back, but was slowly getting surrounded by fire. Surprisingly the fire didn't even hurt at all.

Bobby held his position for a while longer until he spotted Wolverine scanning the crowd.

"Wolverine!"

The older mutant spotted him and the very dazed John sitting on the ground. He immediately launched into action. With a very well aimed swipe, Evan was knocked out and spawled on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Wolverine asked, pointing a clawed hand at John.

"Beast beat him up." Bobby replied. He wrapped an arm around John's waist and once again hoisted him to a standing position. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"Better get him back to the Institute for a check. He's probably concussed." Wolverine advised. "Magneto's cured now, curtesy of the furball."

"So it's over?" Bobby asked.

"Basically, yes. Get Pyro back to the jet. Storm and one-eye will gather everyone else." Wolverine said, urging the blond-haired mutant towards the jet. "You have him back, now don't let him break. That would've been a waste of my time and yours."

Bobby nodded as he guided John towards the jet that was perched on the other side of the island. "Come on, Johnny. Just a few steps."

"Bobby, did anyone ever tell you that you have really blue eyes?" John muttered as his head lolled around and landed on Bobby's shoulder.

"Yes."

"I'm sleepy." John mumbled into Bobby's shoulder.

"You can't sleep, John. Keep on talking to me." Bobby urged as they eased their way towards the jet.

"There's nothing to say..." John trailed off. "Hey when did you get another twin?"

"We were separated at birth. We just found each other last weekend. We have the same exact powers." Bobby replied, hoping his mindless story would keep John awake.

"Does Rogue get confused?" John asked, smiling.

"All the time." Bobby replied. "Keep on talking."

"Are you really here, Bobby?"

"Yes, I am. Just make sure you don't leave me again. Okay, John? You think you can do that?" Bobby asked, guiding John up the stairs of the jet.

"Yeah, no more leaving the powerful ice mutant." John mumbled. "Promise."

* * *

A/N: Hehe...I just couldn't resist a little John abuse. I'm so bad...

Anyway, remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Letters from Nowhere

Princess of Eryn Lasgalen

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Period. So don't even bother suing or anything.**

**Warnings: Rogue-bashing, sap, and some mutant abuse.**

**A/N: Confrontation between John and Bobby- they finally get that long-awaited talk that's due to them.**

**I'm sooo sorry about the long wait. My only excuse is the usual- finals and regents coupled up with sweet sixteen season and backstabbing friends. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing on my bed?"

Warren looked up from his sports magazine to see a medium sized brunette standing by his bedroom door. "Um...you must be John."

"Um...you bet." John replied, moving from his place at the door and flopping down on Bobby's bed. "I repeat- who the hell are you and what the hell are you going on my bed?"

"Ms. Monroe told me to move in a couple of weeks ago. I assumed you weren't coming back." Warren replied, looking a bit sheepish.

"I didn't think I was coming back either, but I guess your roommate kind of made it hard to stay away." John replied truthfully. "So, what's your name and mutation?"

"Warren Worthington and you don't see these wings?"

John snorted, "Just thought it would be polite to ask. John Allerdyce; Pyro."

"I know all about you. You're supposed to be the traitor." Warren said, staring directly into John's brown eyes.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" John asked, smirking.

"Why? Should I be?" Warren replied, returning John's smirk with one of his own.

That made John laugh. "You should know that I am a level four mutant and I could probably burn your wings off in two seconds."

"I could take you on, Pyro. You're about half my height." Warren shot back, getting up and straightening to his full height.

"You people and your height issues. Just because I'm smaller, doesn't mean I can't do any damage." John said with a shake of his head.

"Everybody here practically hates you one way or another." Warren said, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"They're only hating because they don't have what I have." John said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And what would that be?"

"The ability to turn the earth into a living hell." John replied. "I mean literally."

"No, you can't." Then Warren's expression grew serious, "What are you here for, Pyro?"

"You wouldn't know where my best friend is at the moment, would you?"

"With his girlfriend?" Warren took a guess.

Almost instantly, John's face hardened and his tone turned icy," Well, if he happens to be able to tear himself away from that slut, tell him that I didn't come back just to watch them play tonsil hockey."

"You're a very possessive best friend." Warren commented as he watches John get up and storm out of the room.

"I'm not possessive, I'm just ready to toast that bitch."

* * *

Bobby was excited. He had just gotten approval from the Professor for John to move back into the room. He couldn't wait to get rid of Warren. The winged-mutant just didn't belong sleeping in his best friend's bed.

Bobby walked down the hall and located his room. John would most likely be waiting for him there.

Bobby opened the door and called out, "John - "

He was interrupted when he realized that John was not in the room. Instead, Rogue was sitting on his bed. Warren was no where in sight.

"I-what are you doing here?" He asked, stepping into the room.

"Come here." Rogue said, holding out her hand for him.

Bobby noticed that her hands were no longer gloved," You took it."

"It's what I wanted." She replied.

When Bobby backed away from her, she reached out further.

"It's not what I wanted." Bobby said, eyes flashing between her face and her un-gloved hands. "It's not what I wanted for us."

"You don't know what it feels like being me, Bobby. I can't touch anybody. I can't even offer a handshake or a hug." Rogue snapped.

"The Professor was willing to help you control it. You took the easy way out!" Bobby said with a look of disgust. "How could you just give up who you are?"

"I did it for us, Bobby. How could you blame me for it?" Rogue whispered.

Bobby opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Iceman!"

The two in the room turned towards the door to see John storming into the room.

"What are you doing back here?" Rogue yelled as she jumped up and stormed towards John.

"I'm back here because your boyfriend told me to come back." John replied, smirked down at the former-mutant.

Rogue whirled around to face Bobby," He's the reason you're turning your back on everything we had."

"John's my best friend, Rogue. He is one of the most important people in my life. I can't just forget that." Bobby said, trying to get her to calm down.

"So you're going to forget all the good times we've had together?" Rogue whispered, almost desperately.

"I knew him first." John mumbled as he watched his best friend try to communicate with his girlfriend.

"You left him. You have no right." Rogue hissed at John.

"I left because of you!" John exclaimed.

"So that's it then. Me or him?" Rogue stared right into Bobby's blue eyes. "Pick."

"You can't make me choose between my best friend and my girlfriend!" Bobby exclaimed, eyes wildly looking between the two most important people in his life.

"Pick, Bobby."

Bobby looked at John, not expecting him to participate in the conversation. "You want me to choose?"

"Yes."

The look that John sent Bobby after replying almost broke the ice-mutant's heart. John looked resigned, almost like he was expecting Bobby to pick Rogue over him- again.

Looking between the two again, Bobby's gaze settled on John. Thinking that it meant he was leaving, John turned for the door.

"I pick John."

The fire-mutant turned around in shock and watched speechlessly as Rogue broke into tears and tore out of the room.

"Did you really think I was going to give you up after I just got you back?" Bobby asked.

"Bro's over hoes, huh?" John joked, trying to mask his emotions.

"I'm never going to pick a girl over you, John. You're my best friend. No matter what." Bobby said, grasping John's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Dude, imagine what your roommate would say if he say us holding hands?" John asked with a low chuckle.

"Who cares what the feather-ball says?" Bobby replied. "You're moving back in anyway."

"No."

"What?" Bobby asked, shock evident on his face.

"We have things to sort out before we can live in the same room again, Bobby. There's so much we need to talk about." John said. "I know I'm not the most talkative type, but I can admit that we're not okay."

"No...we're fine the way things are-" Bobby started.

"Bobby." John pulled his hand from Bobby's grasp. "We're not okay. I left because of a lot of things, not only because of Rogue. There are things you don't know about that would shock you if you knew."

"I know about Logan. I know about Rogue. What else is there?"

"Your girlfriend are a big part of it, I can't lie about that. I just felt like I was loosing my best friend. Logan was another big part of it. I just couldn't take it, you understand that." John explained. "But there was also the fact that I didn't belong with the X-men. The Danger Room training was fun- I got to blow things up- but I don't want to make peace with humans. In fact, with all they've put me though, I should be burning every single one I see."

"Chris." Bobby simply stated.

"I wanted to kill every scientist in the world after what happened to Chris. For a period of time, I was afraid of anyone in a white coat because I thought they would get me like how they got Chris. Chris was my big brother, Bobby. He was everything to me. I just can't find it in me to help protect humans when they took Chris away from me. I couldn't do what you did back at that lab. I would've just let every single one of them burn. Bobby, I'm not a completely innocent person. I've done bad things in my life in order to survive. I've hurt people.

You're from the perfect family whose never had a bad thing done to them until you got your powers. Bobby, my family was so messed up. I can understand why most of those mutants tried to rebel against the government. They wanted to make sure that no one could ever hurt them, shun them and eliminate them by forcing the cure on them. When my father tried to hurt me, Chris hurt him. When people on the streets tried to hurt Chris, I burned them. When the other inmates tried to hurt Logan, they were toast before they even realized who did it. It's how people survive.

I do regret it sometimes, but most of the time I think they deserved getting hurt. Because they tried to hurt the people I love, I would hurt them ten-times more. You never saw that side of me. You don't know what I could do."

When John had finished, Bobby simply slipped his hand back into John's and squeezed.

"John, it's okay. I saw what you did to those cops when they shot Logan. I know you were only trying to protect someone you loved."

"Bobby, there's more to me than all that." John said. He ran a hand through his hair. Now that he didn't have his lighter in hand, he resorted to other habits.

"Johnny, tell me. I can handle it." Bobby prompted.

"Bobby, I'm different from you." John said. "And don't say I'm not, because I _know_

I am."

"John." Bobby said with a sigh.

"All the time we've known each other, have I ever told you my dreams or aspirations?" John asked.

"No."

"That's one of main reasons why we're so different, Bobby. We have such different goals. I know you want to finish school and teach. I know that you want to settle down with the perfect girl and have 2.5 kids. You want normal." John said. "I don't want that Bobby. What I want doesn't even come close to normal."

"John, I already told you that I will always choose you no matter what. No matter what kind of freak you think you are, I will always still be by yourside." Bobby said reassuringly.

"It's not going to happen, Bobby. Not after you find out what I've been hiding all this time." John whispered.

"Tell me." Bobby ordered.

John's eyes fell to their clasped hands. He sighed knowing that this was the last time Bobby was ever going to want to near him.

"I love you, Bobby."

* * *

Bro's over Hoes- From One Tree Hill.

A/N: Whoa, didn't expect that did you? Remember to review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Letters from Nowhere

Chapter 9

PrincessofLasagalen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men, Marvel does. Any character you can recognize belongs to them. I only own Evan and Chris.

**Warnings:** Rogue-bashing (I apologize to all those that do like her, but I just don't), mentions of slash, boy-boy action (mostly kissing) and minor cursing.

**A/N:** Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate the positive feedback. I apologize for the long wait. Now that school is out the updates will be more frequent.

* * *

"_I love you, Bobby." _

'Johnny, I love you too. You're my best friend." Bobby said, wrapping one arm around John's shoulders in a half-hug.

"No, you don't understand. I _love_ you." John said, emphasizing his real meaning.

"I…oh…" Bobby said, dumbstruck. He coughed lightly to clear his throat. "You're sure about this?"

John let out a humor-less laugh, "You think I would just leave if I wasn't positive about it? I'm not a moron, Bobby."

"Oh…" Bobby trailed off as he tried to process the information John had just given him.

"Is that all you can say?" John asked.

"I…uh…I got to go. I think I hear Kitty calling me."

John watched his best friend run out of the door as if Wolverine was chasing him with his claws.

"And you said you wouldn't leave me again."

* * *

'Hey, kid."

John looked up from his hands to see Logan standing by his door. Storm had just stopped by to show him his new room that he now shared with Peter. His old clothes, carefully packed by Bobby after he had left, was now unpacked and shoved into any available space in the closet.

"Heard the snowball picked you over Marie."

"Rogue tattled to you, didn't she?" John asked with a snort. "Bet she wanted you to rip Bobby into pieces."

"She actually wanted me to rip you into pieces."

"Thanks. I hope you have fun doing that." John mumbled as he walked over to the door and slammed it into Logan's face.

With a growl, the other mutant threw open the door and pushed John onto his bed.

"Oh…I didn't know you were this kinky." John said with a smirk.

"I'm trying here, kid. You're not helping one bit."

"You're not required to try to do anything for me. I already told you that." John snapped as he sat up.

"I'm trying to remember my life. I don't care what I have to do and that includes listening to little brat mutants." Logan said, sitting down heavily on Peter's bed. "Now tell me why you're acting like someone set your boxers on fire?

"Do you really want to know or is this your weird twisted way of trying to persuade me into telling you about your past? John asked, glaring at the other mutant.

Logan simply lit a cigarette and grunted for John to continue.

"FINE! If you really must know, I just told my best friend I love him and he ran out on me." John yelled as the cigarette flared and set Logan's shirt on fire.

"Holy shit!" Logan yelled as he patted his shirt. "Control yourself!"

"I don't want to. Besides, you just keep on coming back anyway. Kind of like a cockroach once you think about it." John mumbled as he trailed off into his own thoughts.

"You want me to turn Iceman into bite-sized pieces too?" Logan asked, cracking his knuckles.

"You know I still love the guy. It's not like killing him would make a difference. If it did, I would've done it a long time ago." John said with a shake of his head. "Why am I talking to you about love anyway? You're like incapable of it."

"And the great Pyro is capable of it?" Logan said with a raised eyebrow.

"I loved my brother. I love Bobby." John said matter-of-factly. "If that's not being capable of love then I don't know what is."

"That's some tough love considering he tried to toast you."

"His name is Chris. You should know about him. He was the only reason I went to jail anyway. The only reason I met a moron like you." John said with a sad smile. "But then again, you don't remember shit about me."

"You can try all the guilt you want. It's not going to work. I won't feel bad for you and let you use my car." Logan growled as he pushed himself to his feet. "The only thing I can do right now is promise I'd beat the crap out of anyone who tries to mess with you."

"And you don't think I can handle things myself?"

Logan turned back, "Not when it comes to Iceman, it doesn't."

* * *

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking lately."

Bobby smiled as he saw Kitty walking towards him. After running from his own room, he had taken a walk through the gardens and eventually ended up on a bench.

"So John's back now?"

The way she said it made it seem more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, he is."

"You should be very happy about that." Kitty said as she sat down next to Bobby on the other end of the bench.

"If only it was that easy." Bobby mumbled as he pulled on the collar of his sweatshirt.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked, leaning her head down to hear him.

"He just told me he loved me."

"Everyone knew that already, Bobby. I think you were the only one who didn't." Kitty said matter-of-factly. "And let me guess, you don't feel the same."

"I don't even know." Bobby said with a sigh. "It would've been so much easier if I knew."

"From my view, I think you do feel the same way. I mean you were always so excited to get his letters. You were more upset when he left then when Rogue left." Kitty said. "And I remember when I first came here, you two were inseparable. I even asked Peter if you two were going out."

"He's my best friend! Those letters meant he was alive and not butchered by some mutant hate group." Bobby said in protest.

"You defended him to the rest of the X-men." Kitty pointed out.

"Yet again, my answer is that he's my best friend." Bobby exclaimed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Bobby, you picked John over Rogue. When Logan found John, you couldn't sleep for days waiting to hear back. You would ignore all of us the moment you received John's letters. And don't even lie about this next one. You were actually secretly comparing Rogue to John all the time. And she just didn't match up to the only person in your heart." Kitty said. "Just admit it. I mean everyone thinks you two already did it like bunnies."

"You're hanging out with Jubilee too much, Kitty."

"Stop changing the subject, Bobby." Kitty said, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him. "You've always looked out for me. Now it's my turn. Stop lying to yourself and go find John before he leaves again."

"He promised he wouldn't leave again."

"Then hurry up before John shacks up with Logan or locks himself and Peter in their room."

Bobby covered his ears with his hands, "That's too much information!"

"You should be thanking me. I'm helping you solve your problems." Kitty said indignantly. "Fine, I just won't tell you what Rogue has been saying about you."

"Rogue's talking about me?"

"She's a girl, Bobby. You sound like you expected anything else." Kitty said. "Anyway, she says she dumped you because she can do better than a love-sick puppy now that she's cured."

"I knew there was a bigger, greater reason I picked John." Bobby mumbled.

"Admit it, Bobby. You just can't resist." Kitty said with a laugh. "Just give in and then everyone will be happy."

Bobby simply glared at the younger mutant. "Who told you to come talk to me anyway?"

"Logan."

* * *

Bobby knocked on the door before entering with a mumbled, "Hi."

Peter was nowhere to be seen- as usual. The Russian mutant spent more time with the children in the institute than anybody else.

"I saw you with Kitty. Move on so fast already, Bobby?" John said, voice laced with venom.

"Kitty's just a friend. Besides, she was talking to me about you." Bobby said, moving to sit down by John's feet on the fire mutant's bed. "She helped me figure out something."

"And what would that be?"

"That deep down, I haven't been thinking of you as a best friend for a very long time." Bobby replied. "I know I ran out before but I wasn't expecting it, Johnny."

When the brown-haired mutant didn't comment, Bobby continued.

"I'm probably too late and you've shacked up with Peter."

The small laugh Bobby received gave him the confidence to go on.

"The way I feel about you, I haven't felt like that for anyone else. Not even Rogue. When you were away, I spent every moment waiting for your next letter. And everytime I got one, I'd wish for the next one. I would wish I could actually speak to you face-to-face."

Still the other body didn't respond. Bobby took a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't know what else to say, John. I know I promised you I'd never leave and that still stands. I want to be wherever you go. I want to be wherever you are. This time I'm not letting you go."

Bobby reached for John's hand and gently squeezed the smaller boy's hand. Bobby looked up to John's face and saw the small smile. He opened his mouth to start professing his undying loyalty but was cut off when John leaned forward and captured his lips.

"You talk too much, Bobby." John whispered as he pulled back.

Bobby smiled as he took the hint. This time he was the one to capture the other's lips.

"You taste like chocolate ice-cream." John murmured against Bobby's lips.

"Comfort food." Bobby whispered back.

The two mutants leaned forward for another kiss just as someone cleared their throat by the door.

"John, the Professor wanted to see you." Storm said tightly. Her face was pulled back into a frown. "And he also wanted to see the X-men, Bobby."

The two boys nodded and waited for the white-haired mutant to leave. When the older mutant left, Bobby turned back to John, "I won't let them do anything to you."

"Who said I needed protecting?" John challenged as he wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck.

"Hey, it's the boyfriend's job to be protective, jealous, and growly." Bobby pointed out as he nibbled at John's lower lip.

"You're my boyfriend now, are you?" John raised his eyes to meet Bobby's baby blues.

"Well…I just recently broke up with my girlfriend. There's a wanted sign out the window for a boyfriend. You think you can help me with that?" Bobby asked with a smile, which John could feel against his own lips.

"I don't have much experience in that department but I promise to work very, very hard." John brushed his lips against Bobby's and smirked when he pulled back.

_Robert. John. I don't suppose you two could return to catching up after you've paid a visit to my office? Now would be nice._

"Oh…eww…you don't think he knows what we were doing, does he?" John whined as Bobby pulled him up from the bed and led him towards the door.

"He can read minds. Do you know how many people in this institute thinks about sex?" Bobby asked rhetorically.

"I'm sure more than just a few girls are fantasizing about Peter and that featherball in your room." John provided.

"Are you fantasizing about them?"

John smirked almost wickedly, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Bobby simply smiled indulgently and continued walking to the Professor's office.

"Hey at least you're not the growly, possessive type." John pointed out. "Cause, Bobby, I like you just the way you are. It's my job to threaten to torch someone's balls, okay?

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that. Remember to review!! _


	10. Chapter 10

Letters from Nowhere

Chapter 10

Princess of Eryn Lasagalen

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did, then John would be with Bobby and they were get their happily ever after.

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late. Wow…has it been so long since I've last updated? Well, anyways, I'm going to be going to Cancun in two days, so I figured I'd get this up. I don't really have an excuse on why this is so incrediably late...except for the ususal- school (AP US History is killer) and girls who fight nasty.

P.s: Did everyone hear about the Wolverine movie? I can't wait to see Taylor as Gambit...so smexi.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

When John and Bobby entered the Professor's office, the occupants of the room burst out into an uproar. Scott was screaming about John being a traitor while Storm was trying to talk to the Professor about the amount of students being pulled out by their parents to take the cure. Kitty was quietly trying to inform the X-men that Rogue had returned to the institute after getting the cure. Logan was oddly staying silent while Peter was smiling, no scratch that, smirking at John and Bobby. 

"Please take a seat, boys. We have much to discuss."

At the Professor's words, Bobby and John took a seat and waited for the Professor to start talking.

"As many of you know, John as returned to us from his travels and has moved back into the Institute. Because Warren is currently residing in John's old room, John will be living with Peter for the time being." The Professor said. "I realize a number of you have many questions on why he had left."

The Professor looked at John, waiting for him to explain.

"It's none of their freakin' business why I wasn't fighting with the Brotherhood. I didn't kill anybody. I didn't hurt anyone." John snapped defensively.

"Bobby, he hasn't changed at all. I don't know why you kept on defending him." Scott grumbled. The older mutant looked at the Professor's direction before speaking again, "Why did we accept him back here anyway? Any other place would've kicked him out already."

"Hey, watch it jackass!" Logan growled.

"I think you owe us an explanation, John." Storm said, placing a hand on Scott's arm to stop his accusations against the fire mutant. Her other hand was placed firmly on Logan's shoulder to stop him from launching at Scott.

"I left based on personal reasons. I'm back because of my best friend who never gave up on me regardless of what you people were saying about me. I don't give a shit about humans and all those people that you defend." John said, looking up to meet Bobby's eyes. "If someone attacked the institute, I'd help defend it- only because it's my home and well as Bobby's."

"That's enough, isn't it?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"He has no compassion, whatsoever. He doesn't care about anyone in the world except for himself. We work to make sure the world understands us and knows that we are just like any other human. John's beliefs work against everything we work for. He's a bad influence on the other children, Charles. If they see his attitude towards humans, they will also think that all humans are bad." Storm reasoned.

"I'm not playing the babysitter, now am I? I don't need to be around them. They can all go take the cure for all I care. I'm proud to be a mutant. It's who I am and who you are. We can't hide that. No matter how much we try to, them humans are always going to hate us for being different." John shot back. He turned towards the Professor, "You never said I had to believe in your silly X-men."

The Professor smiled slightly before replying, "John is right. I never required him to believe in our credo. This institute welcomes all mutants, regardless of their beliefs."

Scott opened his mouth to protest, but was shushed by Storm. She understood Charles' reasons. The institute welcomed all mutants, regardless. It was why they had accepted John in the first place. From the beginning, the fire mutant had hated humans and made sure everyone in the institute knew it. She wasn't surprised he still felt that way.

"Now I'm sure the government and any anti-mutant group isn't too happy with the destruction at Worthington labs." The Professor said, attempting to turn the conversation in another direction.

"Hank is working on the Congress. We do not need to prepare for any kind of attack. The government realizes that they were wrong to try to cure us." Storm provided.

"We have already lost too many mutants to the cure." Scott added.

"I wasn't too upset about losing Magneto to the cure." Logan piped as he pulled out a cigar from his pocket and proceeded to look for a lighter. After patting himself down and failing to produce the object in question, he turned towards John. "Light me up?"

"Speaking of the cure, Rogue just came back from taking it." Kitty said, speaking up about what she was previously trying to make known.

Her declaration caused the room to quiet down, the only sound being the clicks of John's zippo as he provided Logan the light he requested.

"She should visit the medical labs so we can see the full results." Storm finally said. "Many cured mutants have reported that their powers have returned."

"You don't think Marie is going to get her powers back, do you?" Logan asked. "Or better yet, what about Magneto?"

"It's a very high possibility, on both cases. I would think a definite yes on Erik, considering his power level."

John looked over to Bobby to see his reaction to the news, "You wish you could've made out with her before the cure malfunctioned, don't you?"

"Not really." Bobby replied with a shrug.

"Since the boy is no longer used to keep the mutant gene away, the possibility of the powers returning is almost a hundred percent." Storm continued. "We could be getting all our students back."

"The place was getting too quiet anyway." Peter added. "We're going to need a lot more space when more students come. The battle on the Alcatraz brought the institute a lot of publicity."

"Bobby, you think you can get a hold of Rogue for her checkup?" Scott asked.

"We're not together anymore, Mr. Summers." Bobby replied, which earned him a growl from Logan. The man was the one to send Kitty to talk to him about John in the first place, now he was angry because he broke up with Marie?

Storm's face formed into frown as she sent Bobby and John a disapproving look. "Have you two already tried out if the cure worked on her? Is that why you two broke up?"

"We broke up because she made me choose between her and John. Obviously I chose my best friend." Bobby replied. The blue-eyed mutant sighed as he wished he could hold John's hand right now.

"We're not here to discuss the love lives of the kids. If there's nothing else important to talk about, I would appreciate it if we could end this meeting." Logan said gruffly.

The Professor nodded at Logan before saying, "The X-men is allowed to leave. Ororo, if you'd schedule John into the Danger room, I would love to see his progress while he was away. Make sure his sessions are alone. John, would you stay behind, please?"

The Professor waited until the all the X-men left before speaking to John, "I thought I should tell you this privately. You brother, Evan, is now in the medical labs. He's locked in a fireproof room. Would you like to see him before we hand him over to the authorities?"

John thought about what the Professor had just told him before answering, "I think I would like to see him. I'm going to bring Bobby though."

"I didn't expect anything else, John." Charles said with a small smile. "I trust that you two won't be found in your room after dark?"

"No." John replied, eyes refusing to meet the Professor's.

"Then you may go visit Evan anytime today. The code for the door is Xavier."

* * *

When John returned to his room, Bobby wasn't there waiting for him- not that he expected the other boy to wait. John then proceeded to Bobby's room, which he now shared with Warren. Once he reached the corridor, he could hear shouting coming from Bobby's room. 

"That wasn't the only reason why I broke up with you! It doesn't matter if you're a mutant or not, Rogue."

John entered the room just as Rogue was storming out, "Watch it, Pyro. I'm going to get you back for stealing Logan and Bobby from me!"

"What was that about?" John asked after Rogue left.

"She wanted to get back together now that we're both mutants again. She thought we could go back." Bobby replied with a groan.

"Her position is already filled in." John said, trying to get Bobby's mind off of Rogue.

"So what did the Professor want?" Bobby asked, grabbing John's hand and pulling him onto the bed.

"Evan's locked up in the medical labs."

"And are you going to see him?" Bobby asked, squeezing John's hand.

"I wanted you to come with me." John said, squeezing back.

"I guess this means more verbal abuse, huh?"

John smiled, knowing that meant Bobby was agreeing to go with him. "Well, at least we're actually dating this time so he's not actually mocking us."

"He did call me the knight in shining armor. That's a compliment, yeah?" Bobby said, giving John a nudge.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, Iceman, but I'm definitely not a little princess that needs someone to come rescue them." John said. He reached into his pocket to pull out his flamethrowers. "I'm not going in there unarmed."

Bobby pulled one of the flamethrowers out of John's hands and looked it over. "How do you even use this?"

John smirked as he slipped one on and flipped the switch that turned the flame on. The small flame grew as he transferred it to his other hand. "No more accidents where dropping my lighter can mean a broken arm in the danger room."

"It's not easy to forget that you can cause as much damage as Evan can when you have these." Bobby mumbled as he handed the other flamethrower back.

"I may have set a lot of things on fire in my life, but I'm not Evan." John shoved the flamethrower Bobby had jus handed back into his pocket. He never sued both- unless in a extreme situation.

"I never said you were like Evan, John!" Bobby said earnestly.

"I'm just not like the innocent girls you're used to." John pointed out as he got up and headed for the door. "I know I'm different and that you're taking a chance with me. You've been my best friend for ages, Bobby. You know everything about me. You know I'm not like that."

* * *

"Go ahead and insult me all you want, I'm not going to bother getting upset over it anymore." John called out as he entered Evan's room. 

The other fire mutant just glared, that is until he saw Bobby enter the room.

"You know, you're just setting yourselves up for the boyfriend cracks, yeah?"

"Doesn't bother either of us- considering how he is my boyfriend right now." Bobby said with a laugh. "Besides, you're going to prison anyway."

"Johnny, what would mommy think? Do you think she'll love you anymore if you let her baby boy go to jail?" Evan asked with a smirk.

"I'm tempted to let Logan on you instead of just sending you to prison." John replied, waiting to watch his brother sweat.

"Your precious X-men would never hurt another mutant." Evan said confidently.

"That's what you don't know, little brother. Logan doesn't follow the rules of the X-men and neither do I." John shot back, instantly shutting Evan up. "Remember, nobody knows you're here. We could kill you and no one would know."

"Yeah, going to kill me like you got Chris killed?" Evan sneered.

"I didn't get him killed!" John yelled.

"You were the reason he stayed! He could've left with us. If it wasn't for you, he'd still be alive and you'd be the one that's dead." Evan yelled back. "Not that anyone would miss you. No one even wanted you."

"I'm not going to let anything you say affect me. You're just a liar." John said. "You're just mad because Chris loved me enough to stay."

"He stayed because he felt back for leaving you with that bastard of a father." Evan snapped. "He never loved you at all. What kind of monster sets his own brother on fire?"

"You." Bobby simply said. HE could see that even though John had said he would not let Evan's words affect him, the other boy was still trembling. "You attacked John on purpose. He hurt you by accident. There's a big difference."

"You're so busy defending your boyfriend that you don't even realize that he could've lied to you all this time. How do you know his story is the real one?" Evan asked, looking directly at Bobby.

"Because I trust him. Because I know him. And because I love him." Bobby replied. "Whichever one you want to believe, take your pick."

Then he turned to John, "Why did you want to see him anyway?"

John took a deep breath to calm himself down before answering, "Because I wanted to have the last work. I want you to know, Evan, that even though I got beat and hurt, I will always never regret a single move in move life. You may have a great childhood that I never could've had, but I have so much more. I had Chris. I had a great older brother that loved me. I have a great best friend and a boyfriend. You're just going to jail for a long time."

And with that, John turned his back on his brother and walked out of the room and his old life. He had a brand new one waiting to for him to start.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Remember to review!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Letters from Nowhere

Chapter 11

Princess of Eryn Lasagalen

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did, then John would be with Bobby and they were get their happily ever after.

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late. Wow…has it been so long since I've last updated? I don't really have an excuse on why this is so incredibly late...except for the usual- school, SATs, ACTs, and my new summer job. I also blame my new obsession with Nick Jonas.

But anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Bobby, _

_Since I got into the habit of writing you letters almost every month, I decided to continue. There's not much to write about, considering how we live in the same building, or sometimes in the same room. But at least now they're not letters from nowhere, yeah? Besides, I'm much more thoughtful on paper than I am in person. There are just things that I can write better than I can ever say, which is why almost every secret you know about me is in those letters I sent you. _

_First, I want to thank you for coming to see Evan with me. You didn't have to go through the verbal attack, but you did anyway. I never expected more from you than friendship, and after Rogue, not even that. And no matter how many times you reject Rogue, there's still a part of me that thinks that you will leave and go back to her. After all, the life we're leading right now isn't exactly normal and you've always strived towards being normal. _

_While we're on the topic of you striving towards normalcy, I figured I should write a little about your decision to tell your parents about us the next time they come to visit. I still don't think it is a good idea, no matter how much you don't want to hide anymore. I know what kind of people they are and I know what they're going to say once they find out. It's not going to be what you expected and I don't want you to get hurt after it all ends. _

_Or maybe I'm just scared that they'll change your mind about us. Maybe they'll come and see you with me and try to convince you to go home to Boston with them and forget all about being a gay mutant who's in love with his best friend. Two minutes with anyone in the school besides Peter or Warren and they'll have their ideas of me confirmed- that I'm an insane mutant terrorist. I don't give a shit about what they think, but I know you care more than you'd ever admit. Okay, this is getting depressing. I'm going to stop writing now. _

_Until next time then, Popsicle_

_Johnny _

* * *

"Why are you telling everyone this is our first date?" John demanded as he stormed into Bobby's room.

"Because technically it is, " Bobby replied as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Okay, Bobby, then answer this. What happens on a first date?" John asked, glaring at the back of his boyfriend's room as Bobby turned around to look in the mirror.

"Well, normally I'd pick the girl up. We'd go to the movies and then get something to eat. Finally, we'd go back to her house for the goodnight kiss." Bobby answered, looking around the room for his cologne. "That would also count as the official first kiss?"

"Bobby, we've done all of that." John said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "We've been to the movies together countless times. We've been out to eat countless times. And we've made out in front of Kitty and Peter. There is no more first kiss!" John exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air in frustration.

"But Johnny, I just want to do this right. Doing things right includes first dates and first Valentines and first birthdays and first kisses…you know what I mean!" Bobby said. He picked up the two cologne bottles and held them out to John, "The Curve or the Lacoste?"

"You know Lacoste is so prep boy of you." John said, wrinkling his nose disapprovingly. "Besides the Curve is so much sexier and you know how much I like it on you."

"Johnny, should I be getting ready in front of you? I mean don't you want to be surprised at what I'm wearing?" Bobby asked as he walked into the bathroom to do his hair.

"You're taking this first date thing way to seriously." John said with a shake of his head. "You better not be buying me flowers because I'm not a freakin' chick."

Bobby groaned and walked out of the bathroom, "Just go get ready. I'm coming to get you at four."

"So we can do what? File into the little school bus that takes us to the mall?" John asked with a snort.

"John! Just go, will you?" Bobby yelled, pushing John towards the door.

John smirked before heading out of the room, "By the way, I think it's very cute of you to try to do things right, but we've never been normal. I'll put up with it, but you should know that it's not going to work."

* * *

Bobby knocked gently on John's door before stepping back as Peter answered.

"He's been ranting about your stupidity since he came back to get ready like you requested." Peter said with a laugh. "I'm supposed to tell you to wait here until he's ready to go. He's rather put out that there's no over-protective father to keep you busy."

Bobby blinked as the words escaped him, "Is he actually going to make me wait here while he gets ready like a girl?"

"Actually, I'm already done. And hey, where's my flowers?" John snapped in mock anger.

"Um…I…don't know?" Bobby stuttered as he looked John over.

The fire mutant was dressed in a black button down shirt and faded jeans. His highlighted blond hair was spiked.

"You like?" John asked with a smirk. He didn't need to wait for it because judging from the look on Bobby's face, he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I definitely like it." Bobby replied as he leaned in to mold his lips against John's.

"Mmm…you smell good." John whispered as Bobby pulled away from the kiss.

"All right, you two, get a move on." Peter said giving John a shove out the door.

Bobby took a hold of John's hand before saying goodbye to Peter and leading them down the corridor.

"You wanna make out during the movie?" John asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"No, we are actually going to watch the movie." Bobby replied. "Don't you want to watch the movie? It's Hitcher; I thought you'd be amused by deranged psycho killers trying to murder people."

"Why would I want to see that when there are a couple of them already in the Institute?" John said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"You're insane, you know that?" Bobby said as they reached the front gates.

"Remember, the meeting time is nine sharp at the entrance of the mall." Storm called out as the students piled into the various cars scattered across the front of the Institute. Bobby and John made a beeline for Logan's car, knowing that he drove the fastest. He was also the only adult in the Institute that did not give them "the look" whenever he caught them holding hands. Unfortunately Jubilee and Kitty was already sitting in the car.

"Aww..it's the two lovebirds." Kitty cooed as John and Bobby climbed into the backseat next to her.

"Shut up." John grumbled as he settled into his seat, half leaning on Bobby.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting ride." Logan said as he turned on the engine and peeled out of the driveway.

The first half of the ride was spent in relative silence until Kitty elbowed John in the arm.

"Oww…" John moaned as he held onto his arm.

"What happened?" Bobby asked leaning over to see what was wrong.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt really badly?" Kitty clamored as she, too, tried to see if John was all right.

"No, I'm good. You just elbowed a tender spot." John replied with a hiss. "Just try to stay away from my arm, okay?"

"Are you sure you're all right?" Bobby asked, turning his head from John's arm to Jubilee's head. It was all her fault John was hurt in the first place.

"Bobby, its fine. Stop." John mumbled as he rubbed at arm. "Glaring a hole through her head isn't going to make it go away, okay?"

"Yeah, well I don't see how me breaking up with Rogue has anything to do with her." Bobby snapped as he crossed his arms and hunkered down to glare daggers at Jubilee's head.

A week ago, during a danger room session, Jubilee had hurled a flaming piece of metal at John. While the fire mutant had been able to put out the fire before contact was made, the hot metal still left its mark. Bobby had immediately iced the burn, but it would still take another week or so before healing completely. It was times like this when Bobby wished Logan can transfer his mutation.

"Popsicle, stop."

Bobby's eyes shifted from the back of Jubilee's head to John, "Yeah, okay. Are we there yet?"

* * *

"I had a really good time." John murmured as he leaned on the door to his room.

"Yeah." Bobby mumbled as he leaned in for a kiss.

After several moments, John pulled back. "I don't want my parents to see us kissing. I'll call you?"

Bobby stifled a laugh before nodding, "Goodnight."

He waited until John was inside before laughing. John, on the other hand, flopped down unto his bed and waited five minutes before calling Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Is this too late to call?" John asked, whispering because he didn't want Peter to hear him. The other mutant was passed out in the other bed.

"No."

"I just wanted to talk to you so badly. Tonight was wonderful, Bobby." John gushed.

"John, I don't know how you're saying this without laughing, but I'm not going to stop my laughter because I just might choke." Bobby said before he burst into laughter.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted a real first date. I'm just playing the part." John said defensively.

"But no matter how hard you try, I would never see you as the shy school girl who is out on her first date." Bobby said in between laughs.

"Okay, fine, laugh at me. I was trying to be nice. I really shouldn't though, considering how you thought ice cream makes a good dinner." John grumbled, remembering the highlight of the night.

After watching the movie, which was pretty predictable to John, the two had headed towards the food court to get something to eat. Bobby had decided that ice cream was the perfect finish to their date. But he had not counted on the brain freeze the ice cream would give his boyfriend.

"Hey, ice cream is comfort food to me. I can eat it all day. It's not my fault." Bobby exclaimed defensively.

"Did it not occur to you that you're the only one who actually eats this much of the stuff?" John whispered.

"Fine, next time we can have some deep roasted, very burned chicken? You can run the grill." Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Har-har. You're hilarious." John mumbled. "I'm going to sleep. Peter's sleeping, I don't want to wake him."

"All right, love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Everyone hates me!" John yelled as he flopped down on Bobby's bed.

"That's not true."

"Storm just failed me and I'm not even officially back into classes yet! That was a level test for next year." John shouted as he waved his test paper in Bobby's face. "it's an entire conspiracy against me. First Jubilee tries to kill me in the danger room and then Rogue tells the entire school I've got some mutant form of HIV that's highly contagious and deadly."

"You're being dramatic, Johnny. Did you even look at the notes I gave you?" Bobby asked. "Wait never mind. I know the answer already. Don't bother answering."

"Hey, you don't care. You're not the loser that's still in high school while his boyfriend is graduating to a great future." John snapped as he crawled under Bobby's covers and curled up underneath.

"It doesn't make you a loser. It's not even your fault. You were even here for any of the classes." Bobby said as he stopped studying for his Economics final- the last exam he would ever have to take in his high school career.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be stuck in a classroom with little kids that hate me and you're not even going to be there." John grumbled, burrowing deeper into the covers.

"Look at the bright side, Warren is going to get his own room now that he's going to be a teacher and then we can go back to being roommates!" Bobby said, patting John's head from the top of the blanket.

The only response he received was a muffled grunt.

"If Rogue said that you have some weird type of mutant HIV then does that mean I have it too?"

John popped his head up from under the covers to reply, "No. Everyone loves you, Bobby. She said that you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole and you're only talking to me cause you feel bad for me."

"Then that would explain why my tongue was down your throat last weekend during movie night?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"You hang out with me too much. You didn't use to talk like that." John said, eyes looking Bobby up and down.

"I was told you're a bad influence."

"By who?" John demanded.

"Logan." Bobby replied innocently.

John scoffed, "He's one to talk."

"So what do you two talk about anyway when you spend 'quality time' with each other?" Bobby asked.

"We sit there and make fun of people." John replied.

"You're shitting me."

"No, we really do. We talk about everyone." The last part was said in a dramatic whisper. "I mean we make fun of Mr. Summers and how technically Cyclops had one eye. And sometimes there's booze, which is amazing cause honestly, twenty-one is definitely too high for legal drinking."

"You also have a fake ID regardless." Bobby pointed out as he watched John dive back under the covers and snuggle Bobby's pillow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a nap. Ignore me and go study, nerd." John replied. He inched downwards toward the middle of the bed and hunkered down for his nap.

"Why don't you go nap in your room?" Bobby asked, using his foot to kick John in the butt.

"It's lonely there…and I don't like my bed. It's lumpy." John replied, although his reply was slightly muffled by the comforter over his head.

"Fine, but you can't talk to me. I have to cram." Bobby warned as he turned back to his notes.

"You're a big fat nerd, Bobby Drake. I don't even know why I'm with you." John grumbled. "All you do study and ignore your hot boyfriend."

"Studying, John." Bobby warned without looking up from his textbook.

"I suppose I'll really just take a nap." John mumbled, resigned. "Wake me up when you're done?"

"Yeah." Yet again, Bobby did not look up from his books.

"Hmmph."

* * *

Just a bit of fluff before the drama starts up again. You know I can't resist giving Johnny some angst.

Remember to review!

P.s. - I hope everyone went to go see the **Dark Knight**, regardless of their feelings on the Batman universe. Because while Christian Bale was amazing, **Heath Ledger** completely rocked my world.


End file.
